Ed's Expression
by Ink.B
Summary: this is how the seen where Winnry forgot the bolt in Ed's arm and scar messed him up should have gone hwne they were in the hosspitale


**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Disclaimer: i do not own FMA**

**Characters: **

**Edward Elric**

**Alphonse Elric **

**Winnry Rockbell**

**Setting: East Central Hospital Ed's room**

**(this is when winnry had forgotten the bolt for Ed's arm and this is just how i thought it should have gone)**

"AHHH what have i done now!" yelled Ed "winnry's gonna kill me!"

"her atomail its ruined again..." said Ed with the look of impending doom on his face

"big brother don't worry i don't think she will be that mad..." said Al with a hint of disbelief in his voice

"ya i tell her its not my fault every time and she wont..." Ed tapered off as their was a knock on the hospital room door

"c..c..come in.." said Ed quietly

as the door opened Ed cringed for the well placed wrench between his eyes when Winnry saw his atomail... but nothing ever came

(Flashback) Winnry had just woken up after 3 all nighters feeling tired she started to clean up her work space where she and fixed Ed's atomail she had just put away her tools when she saw a small screw labelled **ED-16.1** arm dropped to her side and her mouth opened just a bit and she whispered to herself

"Eds gonna kill me..." (End Of Flashback)

"wi..winnry?' asked Ed "are..are you OK?"

Ed who had been starring at winnry since she had come in with her head down and just now he had noticed that their were small drops of water coming off her face and he then realized they were tears

"ill go get a towel!" said Al and raced out the door quickly

Ed got out of the bed he was in with his non functioning atomail right arm hanging beside him he walked up so that he was only a foot away from Winnry and stretched out his one good arm just a bit

"winnry what is it whats wrong.."

without warning Winnry buried her face into Eds shoulder and started to cry even more between sobs Ed could just make out some of her words

"its..its...a..all my..fault...y..yo..you..almost d..d..died"

Ed had no idea what to do he didn't know what winnry was talking about

"no..its not your fault its mine i wasn't strong enough to get out without breaking my arm if anything i should be crying" said Ed meekly

Winnry looked up into Eds face he had grown since she had saw him last she was taller then her now and his eyes looked more mature but behind them she saw the scar of battle on his eyes

"but it is Ed it is... i..forgot to put in an impotent bolt in your arm that's why it failed"

still staring up at Ed she was expecting him to look mad but he didn't, he looked understanding he looked almost happy his eyes were half closed then Ed said something she would have never thought he would say

"its OK Winnry..its OK i don't mind i mean your here and that makes me more happy then winning"

his voice went down into a lower register

"winnry.. i have to tell you something"

Winnry flinched Ed wanted to tell her something but what... what could be so important that she had to tell her here of all places

"i..i umm" Ed stammered "Winnry i love you"

Winnry eyes felt as though they became very big for a few seconds she tried to talk but all that came out was a stutter and then what she least expected happened he leaned forward and kissed her she went rigged for a moment in surprise but after a few seconds her shoulders went down and she kissed him back she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer until she could feel his chest against hers and she could feel his body heat even though her clothes he wrapped his one good arm around her waist and pulled her closer still. the world around them seemed to fall away and all she felt was him and her pressed together. He opened his mouth slightly and opened her mouth at the same time she tilled her head to the side and their lips met together perfectly like to pieces of a puzzle she felt like they were in their own world she felt as though this moment would last forever even though she knew it couldn't she knew it would have to end but that didn't matter all that mattered was her and Ed connected, together and for all she cared they could stay like this forever

"brother i got the towel!" said Al ecclesiastically as he came running into the room but stopped short when he saw Ed and Winnry holding on to each other like they couldn't let go and their lips were together kissing he could say nothing all that came out when he tried was some in audible stammering.

Like something passed though Ed and Winnry at the same time they broke apart

"Al?" asked Ed like he had just woken up "what..are you doing here.."

"i went to get the towel for Winnry" he said "she was crying" then his voice changed it changed into a higher angrier tone

"but i guess shes all right now!" he half yelled half said and ran out the door

"Al! Al wait!"yelled Ed after him "c..come back.."


End file.
